At present, construction of a model based on real dynamic scenes or even on images taken by cheap cameras can be a difficult problem.
Dedicated hardware solutions exist but these are expensive, make use of expensive cameras and are cumbersome to use. Moreover most solutions also do not allow the scenes to be dynamic, which restricts their use significantly.
For three dimensional, which, during the remainder of the text will be abbreviated by 3D, construction from 3D measurements state-of-the art meshing algorithms can create results with good quality from quality measurements; however these solutions are computationally very intensive. Furthermore no solutions are available for the generation of 3D models with good quality based on lower quality images.